


Don't hesitate

by flowerrroad



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Are we surprised though, Canon Compliant, Falling In Love, Feelings, First Time, Heavy pining, JInyoung is hot, M/M, Making Out, Porn with Feelings, Rain, Short & Sweet, Wet jinyoung, cursing, jaebeom's avoiding his feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-22 23:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30046290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerrroad/pseuds/flowerrroad
Summary: It’s Jinyoung, of course it is, standing there with an equally blissed-out smile. But he looks so perfect, even in the pouring rain, with his hair curling up at the edges and falling over his forehead, droplets gathering around his eyes as he squints at Jaebeom, the widest smile on his face.-There’s just something about Jinyoung that makes Jaebeom want.Alternatively titled: I want to ____ you.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 8
Kudos: 84





	Don't hesitate

**Author's Note:**

> [This](https://64.media.tumblr.com/151bae53d92a096896e8a3c51b5e488d/tumblr_pt6z5wjgUh1srz6jp_640.jpg) Jinyoung.

_Look (at)_

He thinks it happened sometime when they were trainees.

Living in the same dorm and barely getting time to themselves, Jaebeom never noticed. That changed though, once they got used to the schedules.

He knows Jinyoung’s attractive. He’s popular among fans, labeled as the most handsome, recognized as an actor most often. So it was easy for Jaebeom to fall for him, catching his tiny habits of carding a hand through his hair when he’s upset, scrunching his nose when he’s thinking, or the way his shirt rides up in the mornings. He finds himself not missing them for the world.

And he hates it. He hates that Jackson’s always sending him knowing looks through car mirrors, across the dinner table, during interviews. When he hooks an arm around Jinyoung’s shoulder to break the trance Jaebeom’s in.

Jaebeom remembers the first time he felt a tug in his heart, the first time he ever felt something for a man, who just happened to be his best friend he debuted with. It was late at night, where both of them should’ve been asleep, but the jet lag from traveling kept Jaebeom wide awake. Wide awake enough to take in how comfortable Jinyoung was around him.

It became normal to walk around in only boxers, with their hair unkempt and their faces bare, and it became normal to see each other shirtless, with only a towel hiding their lower halves. Jaebeom knew this, but the first time he actually paid attention left him confused.

Jinyoung had come out of the shower, face expressionless and a bit tired at the edges. And really, Jaebeom didn’t know how built he was until that point. Tan muscles perfectly sculpted and shaped over a nice, thin frame, beads of water from the shower still stuck to his skin. He looked straight out of a men’s magazine, like a photo he’d save on his phone and hide. His hair was still wet, brown hair suddenly black when damp, steadily dripping droplets that outlined the shiny, clean skin.

He remembers the way he felt embarrassed at himself, repressing an urge to continue admiring him. It only worsened when his face heated up after Jinyoung smiled at him softly. The small, tired smile he gave him every night before bed.

-

_Hold_

Ever since that day, Jaebeom has been struggling to control his...crush. It’s easy to forget it, sometimes brushing it over as a sign that he desperately needs to get laid, but on some days, he’s reminded of the hold Jinyoung unknowingly has on his heart.

Like tonight, where schedules had to be moved because Jinyoung’s sick. Sick to the point where he’s bedridden. Jaebeom’s the one watching over him, calming the others that became alarmed at the sight of Jinyoung’s fever.

He’s laying in bed, face pinched in a grimace with a pain only he feels, groaning when he shifts position, obviously uncomfortable. Jaebeom’s frowning, watching as Mark lays a wet towel over his forehead. And it’s innocent at first, with everyone crowding around him.

It’s when Yugyeom accidentally spills a glass of water on Jinyoung that Jaebeom feels it again. Jinyoung had been dressed in a simple white t-shirt and boxers, and the sudden water soaked his clothing, making him jerk, yelping from the cold seeping to his skin.

Jinyoung immediately pulls the shirt away from his chest, but it was already enough time for Jaebeom to see the small bumps of his nipples where the water splashed, dark and perky from the coldness, and Jaebeom, for a split second, unconsciously licked his lips at the sight of the skin underneath.

But the moment barely lasted, since Jaebeom hurriedly gave him a change of clothes and rushed everyone out when Jinyoung started coughing. He reassures Yugyeom ( _it’s okay, it’s okay, he’s fine_ ), who had been profusely apologizing, before he’s left alone with Jinyoung.

Jinyoung appreciates the help, changing out of his clothes immediately. Jaebeom stays, avoiding glancing at Jinyoung’s torso when he helps him put the shirt on after Jinyoung seemed to be having trouble. His fingers brushed against the skin, which was burning hot and did absolutely nothing to mollify him. He could feel Jinyoung’s eyes on him, but Jaebeom ignores it as he takes a moment to find another blanket. The gaze is still on him when he throws one over Jinyoung already laying on his side.

Jaebeom doesn’t realize he’s been biting his lip nervously until Jinyoung speaks.

“I’ll be fine, hyung.” He says, voice a bit weak.

“I know you will,” Jaebeom sighs, pausing from where he was collecting the wet towel and clothes. He thinks back to what he told Yugyeom a moment ago. _Jinyoung’s okay, he’s fine_. His lip is nearly bleeding.

“Then stop looking at me like that. Like you think I’ll disappear any second.”

He said it softly, as if trying to comfort him, but Jaebeom doesn’t reply, just huffs and shakes his head, leaving to discard the wet items in the laundry halfway across the dorm. On the way there, he easily reassures the others that he’s fine, that he’s just resting again. Jaebeom partly even paid attention though, thinking about what Jinyoung told him to stop doing.

Was he really looking at him like that? Jaebeom makes sure to keep his face neutral around the other members to reassure them that he’ll be fine. But when he’s alone with Jinyoung, when it’s just them two, Jaebeom doesn’t feel that he has to hide how he’s really feeling. He returns to the room to finally reply to Jinyoung’s command, but the words on his tongue are gone when he sees Jinyoung already asleep.

He looks uncomfortable even in sleep, a frown formed from his pink lips, and Jaebeom hates it. He shifts the blanket a bit higher over his shoulders and checks his fever with the back of his hand. Jaebeom keeps his hand there, even after making sure his temperature wasn’t too high. He unconsciously breathes a sigh of relief. _He’s fine, he’ll be fine_.

He considers staying with him there in case he wakes up in the middle of the night, and Jaebeom feels an overwhelming urge to embrace him, to hold him against him, even at the risk of him getting sick. And he doesn’t know why, maybe he’s just really worried; it’s normal for the leader to be concerned about the sake of the members. But he doesn’t do anything about it, instead mumbling a “get some rest, Jinyoungie,” with a squeeze to his shoulder.

He ignores the voice in the back of the head that reminds him of his feelings for Jinyoung, the ones he keeps hidden. He’d probably feel the same towards every member, right?

Jaebeom still can’t keep his true feelings repressed as he lays back in his own bed, a sudden loneliness building up in his chest that he can’t ignore. He wishes he was in the other room, and he goes to sleep with thoughts of Jinyoung being okay.

-

_Fuck_

It still leaves him breathless, when he sees Jinyoung shirtless in dressing rooms or around the dorm. He still fusses around him whenever he so much as coughs, not realizing what he’s doing until Jinyoung rolls his eyes at him. But the innocence of his tiny crush is suddenly gone when they’re taking a day off on a nice summer day.

He knew he was attractive, yet Jaebeom only ever had those thoughts related to dating him. He hadn’t yet considered the other spectrum of attractiveness, the sexual feelings people develop. Jaebeom discovered on that one day, though, that he felt something deeper for Jinyoung that was past simply dating him.

All of them agreed that they didn’t really want to go into the lake that warm afternoon, choosing to have a meal beside it instead. Jaebeom’s back injury was acting up again, so he knows they’re only denying it because they don’t want him to be left out.

But then one thing led to another, and BamBam and Yugyeom started playfully arguing about something, and when they stood up, Mark had the grand idea of pushing them both in, splashing water everywhere and resulting in cheers from the others, all except Jaebeom and Jinyoung.

The youngest members easily got their revenge by pulling in Mark and dragging Youngjae in, too, who was trailing right behind him. Jackson followed by pulling his shirt over his head and throwing himself in without hesitation, and the previously quiet air was filled with angry yells and splashing water.

Jaebeom was laid back, putting his sunglasses back on as he laughed at them, managing a glance at Jinyoung, who was still chewing on a sandwich a foot away from him. He looks nice as always, a white long sleeve shirt and black shorts draped over his built frame. Jinyoung just sighs at the sight of them, yet Jaebeom could see the beginnings of a smile at the edges of his lips.

“I’ll kill them, you know,” Jinyoung says after finishing his meal.

“I’m waiting for the day,” Jaebeom replies, and Jinyoung smiles back at him, all teeth and whiskers around his eyes.

Jaebeom’s always had a weakness for it, yet he ignores the sudden flutter in his heart at the sight and knowledge that Jinyoung looks at him like that. Like Jaebeom’s his favorite person in the world.

“You can kill me, too, hyung,” Jinyoung says quickly, getting up to stand next to the lake.

And it’s like it happens in slow motion for Jaebeom, when Jinyoung crosses his arms around the front of his body and brings his shirt up and above his head. Revealed inch by inch, Jinyoung’s skin looks gorgeous under the sun, golden and bright. The muscles flex from the movement and cast shadows, perfect as always, and God, Jaebeom’s suddenly so thirsty.

He watches Jinyoung jump in a moment later, and he swallows as he realizes there’s a very obvious tent in his pants, bringing his knees up to hide it and putting a book down there, too. It only gets worse when he catches Jinyoung’s eyes again, the younger flipping his wet hair away from his forehead, smile bright and real. Jaebeom swore he saw him wink for a second before Jackson threw water at him and ruined the moment. 

He avoids Jinyoung’s gaze for the rest of the day, even after all the boys get out of the lake soaking wet, and Jaebeom curses at himself, hates himself, for the way he comes in record time when it was time for bed. He especially hates the small whimper of Jinyoung’s name that escaped his lips in the empty, dark room.

-

_Kiss_

Jaebeom ignores the revelation of his sexual feelings towards Jinyoung, even if he’s never felt this attracted to anyone before. Once again, he’s blaming it on the way they’ve been so busy that it’s been hard to get laid.

They’re filming the music video for ‘You Are’ in Hong Kong, the bright lights of the city at night creating the perfect atmosphere for the song. And it’s to everyone’s (except the seven boys’) dismay that it begins to rain, the unpredictable weather shoving the schedule to another day.

Going so long without seeing rain, everyone in the group, including Jaebeom, was absolutely elated at the sight of rain. They all ignore the staff’s words of them to _please get inside_ , and the commands stop when the staff sees how the boys start laughing and wrestling under the stream of rain.

It was raining hard, but it was pleasant, the drops cascading over Jaebeom and making him smile and close his eyes into the sky, reminding him that he’s alive, that he’s happy exactly where he is. His breath is heavy from running around, but he could finally _breathe_. And he opens his eyes a moment later when he feels someone in front of him.

It’s Jinyoung, of course it is, standing there with an equally blissed-out smile. But he looks so perfect, even in the pouring rain, with his hair curling up at the edges and falling over his forehead, droplets gathering around his eyes as he squints at Jaebeom, the widest smile on his face.

It’s the same look that moves Jaebeom’s eyes lower, to his lips, where they’re also dripping with rainwater, running across the plump, pink skin to gather at the edges of his lips and fall down his neck.

Jaebeom stares, and he doesn’t know what he’s feeling at first, but seconds of Jinyoung staring at him with his chest also heaving with breaths that reveal his skin make him realize. It’s the word that they talk about in movies, the one they describe in books and comprising the majority of every storyline in existence. His heart flutters to his throat, suddenly blocking his chest and making it hard for him to breathe, the rain making it feel like he’s drowning.

And it hurts, the way he’s smiling so hard it’s probably obvious.

All he could do is stare, and he feels a strong, unbearable urge to rush forward and kiss him. And it’s the hardest urge he’s had yet, fingers buzzing to inch forward and grab his face without even considering the possibilities. As if the rain would act as a curtain and hide them from the world, hide Jaebeom’s feelings.

He thinks Jinyoung gets the message, understands the look (of course he does), and Jaebeom stiffens, holds his breath when Jinyoung does exactly what he was thinking about. Jinyoung’s hands are soft and wet when they grab the sides of Jaebeom’s face to pull him closer. It’s small, a tiny peck of his lips against Jaebeom’s, and all he could taste and feel was the water on the skin.

His head is cloudy when Jinyoung moves back as if it didn’t happen at all, but Jaebeom was already replaying the feeling of Jinyoung’s lips on his over and over. The moment’s gone when Jinyoung just shoves him backward and sticks his tongue out at him playfully. Jaebeom does the same and follows it by chasing him around the outskirts of the city.

Eventually, he catches up to him, far away from the rest of the guys, and he gives in to the urge of pressing Jinyoung against him, making out with him under the stream of rain, their smiles and laughter making it hard for them to keep it up long. They’re gasping, from running and how crazy this is, struggling to breathe, but Jaebeom kisses him like Jinyoung is the oxygen he needs.

And Jaebeom’s breathless with the way Jinyoung kisses him so desperately it’s like he was waiting for it too, waiting for Jaebeom to act on every urge he’s ever had.

-

_Love_

Even a few days later, when Jinyoung sneaks into his hotel room late at night, Jaebeom is still reminded of the fluttery feeling that he only feels around him.

It’s the whispered confessions under the sheets, hands roaming through giggles and unspoken secrets in the empty room. Jaebeom finally knows what he’s been feeling, why he’s been having these urges, when he sees the way Jinyoung melts under his touch.

When the man is panting, cheeks flushed as the hair on his forehead curls up at the edges from the heat, eyes squeezed shut as he meets Jaebeom’s thrusts with hushed moans. Jaebeom runs a finger down his temple, wiping away the beads of sweat, and Jinyoung opens his eyes, half-lidded and hazy, a wetness under them that Jaebeom kisses.

It’s love, and it’s in the way he fucks him so delicately yet rough in the bed, the way he holds Jinyoung against him and presses kisses to every inch of skin in front of him. Jaebeom loves him, under cold sheets or under warm sunlight, dripping in rain or sweat. He gave in to the urges, from wanting to kiss him to having sex with him.

But now, as he whispers three words into Jinyoung’s mouth, he realizes one thing. That he never wanted any of those things in particular. He only wanted Jinyoung the entire time.

-

_(Bonus)_

He breathes easy, the warm water cascading down his body as he scrubs at his skin to rub off the day’s work. Jaebeom jumps suddenly when he feels cold hands wrap around his waist from behind, instinctively pushing them away and grabbing the shampoo bottle to defend himself.

But Jinyoung’s quicker, and he stops him with a hand on his wrist. “Hey, it’s me, calm down.”

“Jinyoung,” Jaebeom sighs and rolls his eyes. Usually, showers are where he could be alone, and as much as he loves Jinyoung, he really didn’t feel like being near anyone right now.

“Why are you annoyed? I know you like me the most like this,” Jinyoung says, as if he could read exactly what Jaebeom's feeling, and Jaebeom whips his head around. Jinyoung’s fully naked like Jaebeom, and even though Jaebeom’s seen it almost every day for the past few weeks, the sight still leaves him hot and bothered.

“What do you mean?”

Jinyoung just stares at him with a smirk, a knowing look on his face. His hair is starting to get wet, and Jaebeom’s noticing the water falling from his muscles, his eyes following their trail downwards to the arousal between Jinyoung’s legs. Jaebeom looks up after a moment, and Jinyoung’s look seems to get even more smug.

“Like this,” he says, pushing the wet strands of hair over his head as if he was modeling for a camera. “Wet.”

Jaebeom just gapes at him, and Jinyoung laughs, takes a step forward so their lips are barely an inch apart. His hand trails down his torso to grab Jaebeom’s already half-hard erection, and Jaebeom hisses at the contact, already biting his lip.

“See? You’re already hard just looking at me under water,” Jinyoung whispers against his ear, and Jaebeom lets him say whatever as long as he keeps his hand there.

Jinyoung sinks to his knees a moment later, his eyes never leaving Jaebeom’s, even through the stream of water between them. His hair’s in his face, and Jaebeom reaches a hand to brush it away, smoothing it back so the water doesn’t cloud his face. The water and steam make the sight a bit blurry, but Jaebeom still makes out the drops of water down Jinyoung’s face, following invisible paths down his neck.

“You’re beautiful, you know that right?” Jaebeom says when Jinyoung has half of him in his mouth, looking up at him with half-lidded, watery eyes.

Jinyoung doesn’t say anything at first, but Jaebeom can feel the smirk on his lips from where they’re wrapped around his cock. He’s about to say something, but Jinyoung just closes his eyes and pulls Jaebeom closer, making the older’s mind blur with pleasure under the river of water. He smiles when Jinyoung speaks. 

"And you're insatiable around me." 

**Author's Note:**

> conclusion: wet Jinyoung is superior.
> 
> kudos & comments are always appreciated! <3


End file.
